nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Premium module
Capitalization Isn't "Premium Module" a proper noun? (So this article should have a capitalized title.) --The Krit 20:58, 16 July 2007 (PDT) :Arguable to be fair. Companies tend to capitalize names to put emphasis on them regardless of whether this is grammatically correct or not. As "Premium Modules" is not a trademark/copyrighted term, I would think that leaving it lower cased as "premium module" but "Premium module" as article name (due to first letter capital) is more correct. The official wikipedia also has it lowercased. GhostNWN 22:50, 16 July 2007 (PDT) Links in headings Shouldn't the links to the individual modules be moved out of the subsection headings and into the main text? --The Krit 12:21, 13 August 2007 (PDT) AL3: Tyrants of the Moonsea I clicked the link in the article for Tyrants of the Moonsea, and the webpage on Neverwinter Vault calls it "AL3: Tyrants of the Moonsea". Any idea what the "AL" acronym stands for? 10:31, September 11, 2015 (UTC) * "AL" either is or stands for the name of the series of modules by Alazander, of which Tyrants is the third. I don't recall what exactly it stands for, although the similarity between "AL" and "Alazander" is striking. --The Krit (talk) 03:30, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Offline authentication A tool that allows one to circumvent software's copy protection sounds suspiciously like piracy, even if that copy protection has rendered the software unplayable. I move to strike the promotion of piracy in this wiki. --The Krit (talk) * I feel it's more of a fix of broken software rather than piracy, but I understand you might not want this mention on the wiki. I'll remove the part about the tool. -- Taro94 (talk) 22:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :* This could be an interesting situation. The software is broken since it no longer functions. I wonder if BioWare, or their overlords EA, could be pressured into either fixing it for the people who paid for it, or admitting that the game is abandoned and officially permitting things like that tool to be used. --The Krit (talk) 02:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::* I'm not sure if it's really in the hands of BioWare, or even EA, and not Atari. I'm also sceptical about any of the three willing to lift a finger for a game this old. Experience has shown us (IGN shutting down the Vault with no care for all this content stored there) that corporations don't give a damn unless there is money involved. Sure, one can try and contact BioWare/EA/Atari, but I wouldn't expect much. I also don't really mind letting players resort to software piracy (if using that tool can be called such) in case they bought that software - since it was basically stolen from them. Just my personal opinion, though. --Taro94 (talk) 13:30, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::* Oh, I don't expect a polite request to obtain results. I was thinking of legal action, or at least the threat of it. Of course, that would need a copy of the receipt from when the Premiums were bought, and I haven't been able to find mine. :( --The Krit (talk) 01:06, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::* I'd say our best bet would be to check out the original NWN community site via the web archive and search for some EULA these modules might have had... not sure if this will help, though. This should, however, be treated as stealing the software from everyone who bought it - unless the modules' license states that one only buys a right to play them as long as BioWare wishes to grant this permission. I'm not a lawyer, though, so I might be totally wrong. --Taro94 (talk) 20:58, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::* Bad news. Look at point 8.0 of this policy. I think it's blatantly clear that BioWare does not a give a damn and is not obliged to do so. If anything, I think the only thing we could do is persuade them into officially permitting players to use the aforementioned tool. --Taro94 (talk) 21:07, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::* It's not that bad. That section is about temporary outages, and it's fairly common in one form or another. For example, I did a search and came up with iMU, which uses almost identical wording, and that's a MMORPG. I would have a hard time believing an online service doesn't care about providing online services. It's not the store policy or the EULA that I would want to reference, but the actual receipt from the purchase of a premium module. That might have a section covering what is supposed to happen to the the purchase if BioWare was no longer able to maintain the authentication server. Or I might be thinking of a forum post by a BioWarian, which would give much less legal footing. At any rate, there was an official-ish mention at some point that BioWare would release a patch to make the premiums playable without authentication in the event the master server were to go offline. --The Krit (talk) 22:37, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::** I remember that there was such a promise on BioWare's part, but has it been archived anywhere? Anyway, I think this patch would work like my tool. The reason the game searches for DAT files to allow offline authentication in the first place suggests that BioWare intended to be able to allow this. I think we could have much higher chances of receiving a permission to use the tool (or an official tool from BioWare, but that's unlikely) if we had the promise BioWare made on the subject archived somewhere. Legally binding or not, their reputation could suffer if everyone could see they promised something and didn't do it. On the other hand, an official tool along with a permission for anyone to play these modules would mean we could perhaps convince GOG to add the remaining premium modules to NWN, which would be a good thing. --Taro94 (talk) 12:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC)